Stolen
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy avait 8 ans lorsqu'on lui vola son bien le plus cher : Son coeur. OS


**Auteur : Genevieve Black**

**Titre : Stolen**

**Genre : General**

**Rating : K-- G!**

**Résumé : Draco Malfoy avait 8 ans lorsqu'on lui vola son bien le plus cher: Son coeur.**

**NDLA : Petit OS pour faire patienter les lecteurs de Pour un quelconque espoir. Je vous remercie tous en passant pour vos reviews! Le Chapitre avance! Bonne lecture et Bisouilles!**

* * *

**Stolen**

Lors de ma huitième année de vie, on me vola mon cœur.

J'aimais, autrefois.

J'aimais être seul et lire, des heures durant. J'aimais la quiétude des jours d'été, à l'ombre des tilleuls et des saules pleureurs du jardin. Il y avait un petit étang et les grenouilles y croassaient joyeusement. J'aimais les rares caresses de ma mère. Ou encore quand les elfes venus me border le soir racontaient des histoires farfelues pour que je m'endorme. J'aimais rire et regarder les nuages, m'imaginer des contes avec un rien. M'imaginer un compagnon de jeu et lui raconter mentalement mes mille et une histoires rocambolesques.

Oui, j'aimais beaucoup, un certain nombre de choses.

Je n'étais pas un enfant bien difficile. Je ne rouspétais pas. Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit de le faire. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre tant que vous n'avez pas vu mon père entrer dans l'une de ses légendaires colère noire. Malgré tout, je l'aimais bien, lui aussi.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

Je me rappelle. Je venais de célébrer mon anniversaire. J'avais reçu un balai. J'étais assis dans ma chambre et je caressais le bois lisse du manche, un air de déception inscrit sur mon visage. Je n'aimais pas voler. J'avais peur de l'altitude. Mais ça, Lucius s'en foutait pas mal. Il voulait simplement que j'entre dans l'équipe de Quidditch, une fois à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que j'avais le vertige. Je tenais à ma peau. Et pour cela, je me tairais et je volerais, si c'était ce que mon père voulait.

J'étais un Malfoy, après tout. Merlin sait qu'il aimait à le répéter continuellement, comme s'il voulait que je ne l'oublie sous aucune considération. Lucius était fier. Bien trop fier. Imbu, sarcastique, méchant et froid. Terriblement froid. Selon lui, toujours, les Malfoy se devaient d'inspirer la froideur. La peur.

Lucius m'enseignait tout ça, et plus encore. Ma mère m'avait appris à lire et à écrire, tout ce qui était basique. En secret, elle m'avait transmis l'amour de l'art et de la musique, ce que son mari bannissait du vocabulaire des hommes puissants. Les Malfoy étaient précoces et intelligents, aussi appris-je à lire à 4 ans et des poussières. Pas question qu'il en fut autrement.

Je connaissais l'histoire de ma famille et de la magie généralisée sur le bout des doigts car, comme le disait mon paternel, la connaissance vous menait irrémédiablement au pouvoir. Et les Malfoy _devaient _être puissants.

J'apprenais qui étaient mes ennemis et mes véritables amis. Curieusement, ces derniers étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que mes adversaires potentiels. Mais je ne soufflais mot et tentais de tout retenir, sachant que l'essence même de ma survie en ce monde dépendait de ce que l'homme en face de moi disait.

Mais aussi bon aie-je pu être, aussi doué sur un balai fus-je, ça ne suffisait jamais à Lucius. Il voulait toujours plus. Le fait que je sois le fils idéal n'était pas assez. Je devais être parfait. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à être, en fait. De l'obtention d'une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch jusqu'au masque indélébile gravé au visage à perpétuité.

Je me rappelle. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, dehors, et je voulais aller marcher à l'orée de la forêt. Quand il faisait beau, il y avait parfois quelques licornes venant brouter l'herbe fraîche à l'ombre des grands arbres. J'aimais leur pureté. Quelques fois, elles me laissaient caresser leurs poulains, moins effrayés par le fait que je sois un jeune humain.

Aujourd'hui, les licornes fuient dès que je suis à moins de dix mètres. Elles ont peur de moi. De ce que je suis devenu. Elles ne fréquentent plus les terres bordant le manoir Malfoy. Il n'y a plus rien de pur, là-bas. Elles le sentent bien.

Un elfe de maison m'a rattrapé avant que je ne puisse sortir de la demeure. Mon père voulait me voir dans son bureau.

Vous savez, cette impression soudaine et oppressante d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal dont vous n'avez aucun souvenir… Le besoin animal de fuir à toute vitesse pour échapper au danger… Cette rencontre imprévue avec Lucius me faisait ressentir tout ça, et bien plus encore. De toute façon, je faisais toujours quelque chose de mal qui méritait punition ou colère.

Je n'aimais pas notre maison. Grande et froide. Inaccessible, si je puis dire. Comme si elle avait sa vie propre et qu'elle souffrait. Qu'elle hurlait. Mais ce bureau, plus que toutes les autres pièces, était l'endroit où je me sentais le moins en sécurité. Captif. Prisonnier de l'invisible barrière comme de cette geôle où m'enfermait parfois mon père lorsque je faisais quelque chose de grave.

Lucius était beau. Ou du moins, il aurait pu l'être s'il s'était donné la peine de sourire au lieu d'esquisser sans arrêt cette grimace désagréable, comme s'il sentait une odeur nauséabonde. Mère commençait à faire comme lui. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai découvert qu'à cette époque, elle commençait déjà à perdre la tête.

Sûrement un choc, disent les magicomages.

Ou bien les nombreux et si charmants Doloris de Lucius, que j'ai envie de leur susurrer. Juste pour qu'ils cessent de chercher mille et une solutions aux crises d'angoisse soudaines et trop fréquentes de Narcissa Malfoy. Peut-être croient-ils faire la Une en découvrant un mystère de plus au sujet de ma si noire famille. Pitoyable.

J'ai envie de les frapper.

Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi Mère n'avait jamais quitté la maison. Par peur, peut-être. Ou par amour. Pour lui, je veux dire. Je crois qu'elle endurait tout sans broncher parce que, justement, elle ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher de l'aimer farouchement. Et pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il ne se cachait pas pour la tromper régulièrement. Mais elle ne disait rien. C'était une femme forte, ma Mère. Avant qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie. Qu'elle ne m'abandonne aux mains de son abominable despote de mari. Jamais je ne lui en ai voulu. J'en étais tout simplement incapable. Après tout, je l'avais aimée, jadis.

Je me souviens des fauteuils en cuirs rouge de Lucius. Tout froids, tout morts. Du sourire tout aussi glacial de l'homme qui m'avait fait mander et qui, assis en face de moi, me regardait. Qui me guettait comme si j'étais sa proie. Je m'efforçais de ne pas trembler. C'était peut-être un autre test. Je ne pouvais pas l'échouer. Je me remettais seulement de ma dernière excursion dans les cachots. J'avais la santé fragile, au plus grand damne de mon père. La peau toute blanche et des membres assez délicats qui le resteraient sans doute toujours. J'avais faillit ne jamais voir le jour, Narcissa ayant fait une chute qui l'avait forcée à rester alitée durant lescinq derniers mois de sa grossesse. De cet incident, on ne parlait jamais, et les faits restaient très nébuleux. En quelque part, je suspectais Lucius d'avoir, soudainement, poussé le bouchon trop loin. Mal lui en fit, pour une fois, car Mère eut en plus du reste un accouchement difficile qui, aujourd'hui, l'empêche de porter une autre vie en son sein. Et le pauvre Seigneur Malfoy de rester père d'un unique enfant au teint maladif. Dont il entendait bien exploiter toutes les facettes. De quelle idée néfaste pour moi avait-il encore eu l'idée ?

L'appréhension. Je voulais sortir. Aller voir les licornes. Lire au pied d'un arbre. Respirer car il semblait que j'en étais incapable ici, au milieu de cette atmosphère étouffante. Et Lui qui souriait toujours. Effrayant.

Sur son bureau, entre nous deux, il y avait une boîte. Mes yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés vers elle. Elle n'était pas belle, du moins, j'en avais de plus jolies dans ma chambre. Mais elle avait une aura. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'un item magique. Et connaissant mon paternel, je ne doutais pas qu'elle pulsait de magie noire. Le vice _caché_ du seigneur Malfoy. Secret de polichinelle. Il n'y avait bien que les idiots comme Cornélius Fudge pour croire que mon père était un honnête homme. Les autres, il les avait déjà réduits au silence.

J'avais peur de cette boîte. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, au juste. Avant ce jour, elle avait toujours reposé dans le coffre familial dont j'avais entr'aperçu le contenu quelques fois. Mais pour moi, ça n'avait jamais été qu'une pièce dans la collection d'art noir de mon paternel. Une pièce dangereuse, mais sans réelle importance pour ma personne. J'avais tord.

« J'ai un présent pour toi, Draco » me dit-il simplement en continuant de m'observer.

Je trouvais cela étrange. Mon anniversaire venait de passer et j'avais reçu un nouveau balai, bien évidemment. Jamais il ne se donnait la peine de chercher plus loin pour une idée de présent. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit enfin aperçu de son manque d'entrain face à la pratique de ce sport ?

Non. Certainement pas. Il aurait fallu pour cela qu'il sacrifie de son précieux temps.

« Tu es un bon fils » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire froid qui, peut-être, se voulait rassurant. « Mais malheureusement, tu n'es pas encore parfait. Ce n'est pas à défaut d'avoir essayé de te conditionner pour que tu le sois, bien entendu. Si j'avais été plus dur, peut-être…»

Et j'ai frissonné. Je ne voyais pas comment cela aurait pu l'être.

« Heureusement pour nous et pour le futur qui nous est réservé, j'ai finalement trouvé le moyen de faire de toi le parfait petit garçon. N'es-tu pas content ? »

J'avais peur. Je voulais fuir, aller retrouver Mère. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que jamais il ne me laisserait sortir de cette pièce tant que je ne serais pas devenu comme il l'entendait.

Les longs doigts de mon père jouaient avec la serrure du coffret. Je n'aimais pas son regard calculateur sur moi. Son sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ceci, fils, est la clef du succès. Pendant des siècles, des sorciers puissants se sont perdus dans les quêtes qu'ils avaient entrepris. Mais nous, Draco, nous réussiront là où ils ont échoué. Parce que contrairement à eux, nous ne possèderons pas ce cruel attribut qui les a tous fait sombrer, pour des raisons différentes. »

Son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Sa voix était froide, tout comme ses yeux.

« Tu seras le premier, fils. Et je te suivrai, ensuite.»

Il s'est agenouillé en face de moi. Ses yeux gris, reflet acide des miens, me transperçaient. Une fois encore, c'était comme s'il me jaugeait, comme s'il évaluait si oui ou non je méritais vraiment l'un de ses regards. Je frissonnais légèrement, figé dans un mutisme tel que respirer me semblait secondaire. Ne jamais déplaire. La règle d'or. Se taire et écouter. Ne pas demander. Ne pas rire. Ne pas sourire. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas parler. Juste parader fièrement avec les écussons de la famille Malfoy brodés sur la poitrine. Puis, rentrer et se terrer jusqu'à la prochaine démonstration de soi-disant puissance. Et on osait dire que c'était ça, le bonheur. La suprématie de la race suprême des Sangs Purs. Paraître meilleur que les autres alors qu'on est que vermine.

Est-ce que j'ai jamais cru en ces inepties ? Je crois que je tentais davantage de m'en convaincre qu'autre chose. J'avais peur. L'avouer ne m'apporte plus aucune honte, à présent. J'ai simplement envie de pleurer. Pleurer sur mon sort. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas...

Il a ouvert la boîte et j'ai hurlé.

J'avais mal. Comme si on appliquait sur ma poitrine et sur mes temples un fer chauffé à rouge. Comme si une main aux ongles crochus s'enfonçait dans ma chair, à l'emplacement de mon coeur, et s'y labourait un chemin sinueux. La main se refermait sur mon organe et tirait violemment, l'arrachant. Lorsque la douleur s'est enfin apaisée, je suis tombé au sol, gémissant sourdement. Aucune larme ne coulait sur mes joues. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux étaient arides. Devant moi, imperturbable et pourtant souriant cruellement, Lucius refermait la boîte avant de la verrouiller avec une clef noire.

On venait de me voler mon coeur.

Théoriquement, bien sûr, je l'entendais toujours battre dans ma poitrine si je tendais l'oreille. Mais je me sentais si incomplet, si vide... En fait, je ne ressentais plus rien. Si ce n'est une rage violente qui montait en moi. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier contre Lucius, visiblement fière de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Se rendait-il seulement compte...? Bien sûr. Bien sûr que si. C'est ce qui le rendait si content de lui-même. Monstre...

Il m'a ordonné de partir. Il avait encore du travail. Des papiers à remplir. Notamment ceux concernant mon mariage arrangé avec la fille Parkinson. Il fallait assurer le futur dès maintenant. Il se moquait bien que je déteste cordialement cette pimbêche, d'hors et déjà folle à lier. Mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce que je dise quoi que ce soit alors j'ai acquiescé après m'être relevé. Je l'ai salué poliment et je suis partit. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre et, assied sur mon lit, j'ai regardé le papier peint.

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai fait le serment de le tuer, un jour. Pour lui subtiliser la clef du coffret.

Et retrouver mon coeur. Mon âme. Cette partie de moi qui me fait si cruellement défault.

Pour pouvoir aimer de nouveau.

Mieux vaut tuer mon père dès lors, parce que s'il savait sur qui j'ai l'intention de jeter mon dévolu...

FIN


End file.
